


I'm Tapped

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, New Year's Eve, Shameless Smut, Smut, prompt, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt: "Aaron still hates Robert but a Christmas Masquerade party at the pub gives him an excuse to have 'anonymous' sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Tapped

It was Christmas eve and the woolpack was booming. In an effort to keep the villages' spirits high, Chas had organised a masquerade party. The pub was packed with masked faced people- from those who dressed in their usual gear and just slapped a mask on their face, to the more dedicated partiers who clearly spent a little too much time working on their outfits just for a single party.

Aaron was sat in his room above the pub taking his time getting dressed. He was reluctant to show his face to the party but after days of being moaned at by Chas, he decided that he would make a brief appearance before he could disappear to his room again- hopefully undisturbed.

He wasn't sure what the whole 'masquerade' party entailed, or exactly what he would have to wear, so he settled on a pair of smart black trousers, a button down shirt and a black tie. His mum had picked him up a mask from the town- a simple black and white one that covered the top half of his face. He shuddered slightly as he looked at himself in the mirror, muttering "this is such a stupid idea" before he descended the stairs to the pub.

When he entered the pub, he was slightly taken aback by just how many people had turned up- and how many people had put so much effort into their outfits. Feeling slightly underdressed, he perched himself at the end of the bar and ordered a pint from Chas, who was quite happily prancing around in her long, white dress and 'harlequin'esque mask.

It had been about an hour or so into the party and Aaron had slowly started getting into the atmosphere. He had had a couple of pints and a few shots (courtesy of Adams bad influence) and was propping himself up against the bar when he noticed a familiar figure walk through the door.

"Cant be, he wouldn't show his face around here," Aaron muttered into his pint, words slightly slurred as the alcohol started to take over.

"Nah mate, I heard he was duckin' with Chrissie tonight," Adam chirpped in as he overheard Aarons groans. "There's no way he'd turn up, not unless she kicked him out again."

Aaron rolled his eyes at Adams comment and continued to sip at his beer, keeping his eye on the mysterious figure as he made his way to the bar, a few seats away from him.

Robert was still a sore subject for Aaron- it had been a few weeks since their arguement at the scrapyard, where Robert had angrily blurted out his hatred towards the younger man. Aaron still remembered the words clearly in his head and had the battle scars to show their effect on him.

As the night went on, everyone was getting louder, getting more blurry eyed but with alcohol comes confidence, and Aaron had finally lifted himself from the bar long enough to slump into the seat at the table where the mysterious masked man had now set up camp, so to speak. Aaron had watched him throughout his slurred rambling with Adam- he had spoken to a few people, had a brief 'grandad dance' with Diane before he moved to the table.

He was wearing a pirate looking costume, a mask that covered most of his face and an almost expensive looking hat. Both men were taken over by the alcohol at this point, but if their heads were slightly clearer they would've recognised eachother instantly. But weeks apart, efforts to forget eachother and the effects of large quantities of alcohol made the pair feel like total strangers.

"You look like you're having fun over here, mate," Aaron slurred, taking a messy sip of his half empty pint.

"Yeah, well, that's the whole point of these things, isn't it?" The man retorted, looking Aaron up and down slowly before dropping his eyes to his drink. "Couldn't think of a better way to spend my Christmas eve than sat in a pub like a flippin' pirate."

Aaron let out a laugh into his beer, slightly louder than he intended to but at this point in the night he wasn't really able to control the things that came out of his mouth. Luckily, the other man had seen the funny side of the situation and began to laugh with him, both catching eachothers glances before the resumed drinking.

Silence slowly took over as their laughter stopped, but the background noise of the pub stopped it from feeling too awkward. Aaron leaned back in his seat, running his fingers clumsily around the side of his pint glass for a moment before he tilted his head to the other man, cheek almost touching his shoulder as he slurred, "I can think of a better way of spending the night.."

The other man sat up slightly in his seat, clearly trying to compose himself before he reacted to Aarons suggestions. Was he really insinuating what he thought he was? Was he being propositioned by a total stranger- a man as well? Before he had a chance to respond, Aaron had slammed his now empty pint onto the table, knocking him out of his daze. "Of course, if you don't want to..."

"Yes!" He bluttered out, more sternly than he had expected to. He coughed quietly and covered his mouth, holding back a laugh. "I mean, yeah, anythings better than this. But.. where?"

Aarons lips turned to subtle smirk as he slowly hauled himself out of his seat, swaying a little as he seemingly re-learned how to stand again. The other man followed as he was led behind through the 'private' door behind the bar. They both had a scan of the bar and nobody seemed to notice that they had snuck through- everyone too busy enjoying the music and the drinks. Aaron grabbed his arm and they both fumbled upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind them.

Before he could properly take in his surroundings, Aarons mouth had connected with his in a sloppy kiss, his hands stabalising himself against the door, either side of the taller mans head. He moved his hand up to lift Aarons mask off but Aaron batted his hand away with a cheeky smirk, grunting "leave it on" against the other mans lips.

They stayed locked in a passionate, messy kiss for a while before Aaron pulled them both towards the bed, falling on top of him with a laugh. They stared at eachother through the masks with hooded eyes, panting slightly as their bodies rubbed against eachother in the heat of the moment.

"You're tapped, mate"

Roberts voice screamed in Aarons head, hitting him with an almost sobering blow. He flinched as he saw a familiar glint in the other mans eyes. But- it couldn't be Robert. Could it? It didn't smell like him, it didn't feel like him. The touching, the fumbling of hands and the passion behind the drunken kiss. Aaron shook the thought out of his head and moved down to the crook of the other mans neck, tracing the outline of his collarbone with his tongue.

"I thought it was just girls who cut themselves"

Another blow to Aarons subconcious, making him physically shake his head in a drunken attempt to get the thoughts to go away. The sting of Roberts words, the look of hatred in his face as he spat his emotions out. Why was he thinking about this now? He moved lower down the other mans body, one hand undoing the buttons of his shirt while the other teased the growing hardness in his jeans. It was when he looked up at the other man and saw that he had taken the hat off, revealing his disheveled blonde hair that the final blow hit him, almost completely cancelling out the alcohol fogging his brain.

It was Robert.

Aarons jaw dropped at the realisation. His eyes slowly scanning Roberts face to see if the older man had finally figured out who he was, but as their gazes connected, it was clear that Robert was still under the spell of booze.

Aaron lowered his head to the crook of Roberts neck again while he gathered his still slightly drunk thoughts. Should he just get up and leave? Should he throw Robert out, half naked into the middle of the crowded pub? Or should he just seize the moment, make Robert see what he had thrown away?

His head wasn't making the decision at this point as his blood had already worked its way down to the lower part of his body. So he took the plunge, swiftly unbuttoning Roberts trousers and slipping his hand in to grab his throbbing cock, tugging at it roughly and eliciting loud growns of pleasure from the other mans lips. They could be as loud as they wanted to be at this moment, as the pub was drowning them out from downstairs.

Robert pushed Aaron up slightly so the younger man was bracing himself above him. As Robert reached to unbutton his shirt, Aaron quickly pinned his hands down, knowing that Robert would quickly realise who he was as soon as he saw the scars decorating his torso.

It wasn't long before Aaron had moved down Roberts body and wrapped his mouth around his throbbing cock, sucking and biting gently at the shaft and revelling in the whimpers and moans of pleasure coming from Roberts mouth. Roberts hands were tangled in Aarons hair, guiding him swiftly up and down. Aaron pulled away slowly, and looked up at the other man through his mask, eyes black with lust. This is just to show him what he's missing Aaron thought to himself, sobering up with every touch of Roberts body. But he struggled to hide the fact that, deep down, he had craved this moment since their last meet, no matter how badly it ended.

Eyes still locked on eachother, Aaron slipped two fingers into his mouth, sucking them slowly as he maintained eye contact with Robert, causing the blonde haired mess to moan and start stroking his cock in time with Aarons motions. The control Aaron seemed to have made him smirk around his fingers, before pulling them out with a subtle 'pop' and running them over Roberts hole. He inserted the first finger slowly, watching the pleasure in Roberts face. Pumping his finger slowly to work him open, he resumed his position sucking on the head of Roberts cock, the other mans hand moving back to Aarons hair. He felt the grip on his dark locks tighten as he inserted the second finger and began scissoring inside him, bobbing his head faster to match the pace of his fingers.

Within minutes, Robert was a sweaty, writhing mess, all but begging Aaron to fuck him. He grabbed a little tighter on the other mans hair, slowly pulling him away from his cock- it was the only indication he gave that he was ready. Aaron took note and slowly pulled his fingers out of the man, swaying slightly as he reached to his bedside table to grab the bottle of lube and a condom.

He prepared himself quickly and lined himself up with Roberts hole, one hand on the mans chest as the other gripped firmly onto his slender hip. He pushed, slowly easing his way inside him as Robert groaned with pain and pleasure simaltaneously. There was still anger brewing in the pit of Aarons stomach at the words that kept repeating in the back of his head, and this anger made his first thrust harder than he had intended, causing Robert to jolt and almost scream out.

"Sorry." Aaron muttered as he leaned down to kiss Robert, his hand now moved to tangle into his blonde hair, tugging it gently to tip Roberts head back slightly. Robert shook a little as he adjusted to the feel of Aarons hard cock inside him, hands snaking round to grab at his arse.

"I can take it." He smirked, biting at Aarons earlobe. Aaron laughed quietly and licked his way up the side of Roberts neck, savouring the salty taste of his skin as his thrusts continued at a steady pace, ocassionaly pushing into the other man hard enough to find that sweet spot that made Robert writhe and moan with pleasure.

Aaron lifted himself back up to rest on his knees, carefully letting his cock escape Roberts body, eliciting a whimper from the older man. "Bend over," Aaron grunted as he helped a still drunk Robert move. There was a lot of fumbling as Robert eagerly followed the command and Aaron helped position them so they were in front of the full length mirror that faced the bed. "Just like that." He growled. They both caught a glipse of eachother in the mirror- masks still covering their faces, Aarons shirt still hiding his identity, although the top two buttons had been ripped open by Roberts desperate attempt to touch him.

Aaron once again grabbed Roberts hips and, with one swift thrust, found himself deep inside the other man again, both moaning and sweating in the passion of the moment. Aaron grabbed at his head, lifting it so they were both staring at eachother in the mirror, watching eachother with each thrust and deep groan that they made. "Fuck, oh god.." Robert moaned. It wasn't long before he was pulling at his own cock, crying out in pleasure as thick ropes of cum covered his hand and the sheets below them. This was enough for Aaron who, after a few hard thrusts was coming as well, biting his lip and grunting to stop himself from calling out Roberts name.

Both spent, Aaron collapsed next to Robert, sweating profusely under his shirt. Robert rolled over and draped his arm across Aarons chest, still panting from the climax. It was short lived though, as Aaron was quickly back up and getting dressed, his back turned to Robert as he swapped his dripping wet shirt for a black jumper and readjusted his mask.

"You were right, that was a better way to spend the evening." Robert chuckled, rolling onto his side and removing his mask to watch the other man get dressed. He had sobered up slightly, but the effect of his orgasm and the reminance of the alcohol in his blood stream still made him clueless to his lover and his surroundings. "I don't even know who you are, but that was incredible."

Aaron smirked to himself as he tugged the hem of his jumper down. He had Robert right where he wanted him. He had given him an intense night of sex, touched him in all the right places and had him eating out of the palm of his hands. He didn't turn round, simply walked to the door and pulled it open slowly, stopping only to reveal who he was with his back still turned.

"I'm tapped, remember?"

He slammed the door behind him as he rejoined the party, the sobering realisation hitting Robert like a tonne of bricks. He couldn't say a word, just ran his hands through his hair and fell back on the bed as the sinking feeling of guilt settled in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other prompts or suggestions for stories please let me know! I love writing and would love some help with suggestions!


End file.
